1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a throttle control device controlling a pair of engines of an aerodyne, e.g. the two engines of a twin-engined airplane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, it is known that, in control systems currently in use, the throttle levers are coupled to a respective servomotor associated with an automatic control computer via a disengageable linkage.
It is obvious that the use of two levers for two respective engines implies multiplying the number of electromechanical systems by two and therefore a notable increase in the overall space requirements and cost.